Project Summary ? Core C The primary purpose of the Biochemical and Molecular Biology Core (Core C) is to centralize?both figuratively and physically- support for techniques that are common to a majority of the individual projects with this Program Project Grant application. This core is thus an important resource for the investigators of this application, the individuals in their laboratories and is an essential part of this Program Project. This core will provide project investigators with technical support, teaching, upkeep of particular key pieces of equipment and centralize supply sources for commonly-used molecular, biochemical and HPLC techniques. We have also developed a repository of methods/protocols kept electronically through the PPG website, protocols that are available to all participants in the program. Finally, we continue to develop new methods that benefit our investigators. There are two (2) distinct scientific foci of this core. Center I: The first center is support for basic molecular analyses, including real-time PCR, Western analyses, immunoprecipitation and immunohisto- and cytochemistry. A specific focus of this Center is fractionation of fat into adipose cells and stromal vascular fractions (SVF). This first core center will be responsible for providing technical help for performing all of these assays, support for use of central pieces of equipment and general supplies. Core D connects directly to Core C in that it provides the microscopic expertise for evaluation of the data produced within Core C. Center II: The second center is support for biochemical-based analyses using high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) and biochemical measurement of ROS. HPLC is a real strength of this core, enabling investigators to measure a variety of substances important to the PPG (e.g. NE and metabolites).